


Pianist's Lament

by JayIsInYourWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Depression, F/F, F/M, I just suck at summaries, Introductions just take a little bit, Just Give Me A Chance, M/M, More (Character) Tags Later, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Slow Burn, Stuff happens, You Play Piano :D, dark themes, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayIsInYourWay/pseuds/JayIsInYourWay
Summary: Okay. You can do this. Deep breaths. On the count of three.One...Two...Three…'Knock knock knock'The door whipped open, faster than you expected revealing a child that couldn’t be more than ten with the widest and cutest grin you’ve ever seen. One you swear you’ve seen before.Oh, right! You should probably say something. Deep breaths......“Piano teacher. I am...Piano teacher?..”





	1. Pianist's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of the mistakes you find

Light. So beautiful, so majestic...so…

Not what you needed right now.

Your window blinds were doing an awful job of keeping the light out, but that’s what you get for buying a cheap apartment with the little extra money thrown your way. It wasn’t really helping that your ‘curtains’ were about as thin as paper and _see through_.

Rolling over in your bed, you pulled the sheets over your head, turning onto your stomach while burying your face into the worn out pillow. And then you couldn’t breathe. Oh well, it’s either this, or wretched light. Suffocation seems like a good exchange, but you didn’t get to relish the moment long before knocking came at your door.

“Yoo-Hoo~”

And any hope you had for the day disappeared again once the optimistic voice had sounded it’s way through your bedroom door.

“Wakey, wakey! You’ve got a hell of a day in front of you dear. You have a _job_.” Perhaps if you just ignore it...It’ll disappear all on it’s own…

“...I made pancakes?..”

You groaned and pushed yourself up croaking a tired response to confirm your awakening and listened to their yelp of happiness along with the pitter-patter of their bunny slippers. You wanted so badly to flop back onto your bed, but knew you couldn’t resist the aroma of pancakes or the whimpers of sadness when they realized you didn’t listen. So, you began your day with a stretch. Relief and contentedness filling your body as the pops sounded by your back.

And it began, your loop of a day. Get up, shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Always accompanied by some milk tea.

And a smile from your roommate and best friend.

“Morning, morning! Lovely day isn’t it? Ahaha! Don’t give me such a grumpy look! It just makes you look all pouty and adorable. Here, have some tea!” In just a moment, he, Jamie, thrusted a mug into your hands. Setting one hand on his hip and using the other to pour a light golden-yellow liquid into your hands. Quickly adding enough sugar packets that he knew suit your taste.

“Mm...Thanks.” You mumbled quietly, catching the quick grin he flashed toward you before turning around and setting some pancakes on a plate for you and himself.

Sighing, you took a seat in front of your food, taking a sip of your tea with a bite of the golden delicious pancakes. You leaned back in your chair, staring at the food while chewing slowly.

“Something on your mind friendo?” Jamie had taken a seat near you, looking at you with worry.

“Just...thinking. I-I...don’t really wanna go to my job.” He let out a laugh at your soft response, muffling it when you dead-panned at him.

"Aw, it’ll be fine! You’ll like it I bet. I didn’t like my job at first, but look at me now! Being a barista is so fun! I’m totally gonna open my own coffee shop!” He sighed happily, leaning his head into one hand. “It’s going to be so pretty...so gentle, like some old people opened it while in love. People will walk in and...Hey. Don’t you hafta go to your job in an hour?” His fantasy was cut off when his soft gaze fell to his watch.

Ah...he was right though...You had to meet the people you’ll be working with so soon. They had wanted to meet with you early. It was only around 11:00 AM too! But, you couldn’t afford to stay jobless any longer. You didn’t have a choice.

You had to socialize.

 

✫✫✫✫✫✫

 

You’d been ushered to the door by 11:45 AM-ish with a pat on the head and a slam from the door by Jamie. Clutching your favorite scarf, you made your way into the elevator and descended to the lobby. You rushed out the doors and in short time, found your way outside and to the bus stop.

You’d almost fell asleep on the bus. But your thoughts kept you awake and ready until you’d arrived near the home you’d be working in. You’d gotten off at your stop and walked for a short bit until you’d gotten there.

Now the neighborhood itself, was beautiful. You swear you could hear a chorus of angels behind you getting louder with every step you took closer to the house.

Damn rich people.

You already felt out of place just standing before the warm looking sanctuary. Your heart beating protests thumping against your chest as if trying to escape if you weren’t. To try an ease your unwavering worry, you clutched your scarf and took a deep breath; even shut your eyes just to feel a bit dramatic. But when you opened them, your hands were already balled into fists, one of them shaking slightly before a butterscotch coloured door.

Okay. You can do this. Deep breaths. On the count of three.

One...Two...Three…

_Knock knock knock_

The door whipped open, faster than you expected revealing a child that couldn’t be more than ten with the widest and cutest grin you’ve ever seen. One you swear you’ve seen before.

Oh, right! You should probably say something. Deep breaths...

...

“Piano teacher. I am...Piano teacher?..”

You froze. Of course, _of course_ you would do something like this. Mentally smacking yourself, you waited for the child to reply. Your face looked like it had been dunked into tomato sauce once the young one had began laughing, apparently alarming someone to come over and finally inspect what wretched being dares disturb them at their front door.

The someone you’d bothered had apparently been a short, chubby skeleton in a white turtleneck and black gym shorts. When you somewhat calmed down from your embarrassed  state, you erased your gaze from the child and instead drew it to the skeletons eye...sockets. Pinpricks of light gazed back at you, almost curiously. Your gaze may have lingered for an unwanted amount of time. The skeleton sure seemed to get bored of it and decided to try and make conversation with the young human instead.

And that’s when a baritone shook your soul.

“ey kid. who’s this?” The child giggled quietly, moving their hands upwards in an odd position before seemingly correcting themselves and letting their hands drop, talking instead.

“Ehehe. This is my piano teacher!” The young one grinned up at you mischievously, thin eyes staring at you with a happy glint. It was cute honestly. The skeleton seemed to have silently agreed his...they’re. weird, toothy grin, somehow softening.  

“yeah?” they looked back up to you. “s’ that so...hows-about we let ‘em in, huh?” They both stepped aside, the child gesturing for you to come in dramatically. They’re grin still ever-present. You impishly smiled back before stepping in, instantly, you were welcomed to a warm setting. As if it was supposed to be a home for a grandmother and her husband as they served you pie.

You smelled pie.

The sweet aroma almost blinded you from seeing the child run off further into the house.

‘ _Wait, no, please. Don’t leave me with another adult. I don’t want to awkwardly talk about the weatherrrrr…’_

You mentally reached out to the kid before the skeleton snapped your thoughts back into place, holding out a hand to you. A lazy grin was present on his face and another bony hand in his pocket.

“the names sans, sans the skeleton.” The greeting seemed practiced as it practically rolled of his (you’re guessing that he’s a ‘he, but you aren’t sure how it’d work) tongue. If...If he had one. You tentatively put your hand in his, about to introduce yourself before you were interrupted by an odd feeling in your palm and an unattractive sound whirring throughout the doorway hall. Your mouth snapped shut in seconds, slowly pulling your hand away as your shoulders tensed.

He chuckled slowly. Almost unsurely before continuing again.

“uh, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick…’s always...funny..” He pulled his hand away from yours, shoving them into his pockets. Looking almost as uncomfortable as you.

You each just stood there, trying to figure out what to do. Finally the sk- _sans_ , moved towards the direction the child had left off into. Gesturing for you to follow.

“you can jus’ leave your shoes at the door.”

You neatly placed them on the shoe matt beside the door before following him into the house. You noticed he had sat down on a couch in the living room already. Were you supposed to sit with him?..

“Oh, you must have been the one at the door!” A feminine voice sounded behind you.

You whipped around and were met with a pretty goat person who was sliding her...paws against a caramel coloured apron. She smiled down at you, that’s when you realized how _tall_ she was. If it wasn’t for the motherly aura she displayed, you would’ve began trembling.

“Hello my child, I am Toriel. You must be the piano teacher, correct?” You nodded curtly before her grin widened, almost hopefully. “Wonderful! Please sit, I’m sure you’ve already met Sans and Frisk.” As if on cue the child came from behind Toriel, grabbing a fistful of their...mothers, dress and waving at you.

“We shall make the arrangements in a moment, but first; Would you like some pie?


	2. Pianist's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liked the pie.

It was so tasty…

You felt so good after eating the pie Toriel had given you. You’d have asked her for the recipe so Jamie could make it for you, but alas, awkwardness gave you a slap on the cheek and protested. 

After seeing Sans put his own plate on the coffee table in front of you, you had timidly done the same. Fumbling with your soft scarf, you shyly looked up at Toriel, signaling that you were ready to make the teaching arrangements. Although you weren’t quite sure why Sans was still lousing about here, seemingly taking a nap when you’re about to discuss business details…

He caught your eye, causing you to realize you’d been staring. Luckily, the man hadn’t seemed too offended and gave you a lazy wink and grin. Shooting a finger gun towards you before turning his attention to Toriel.

"i think i’ll head out now, paps’ll be wonderin’ where i am. tell the kiddo that he’s still waitin’ for that second date.” His grin widened. You only looked confused. Kids _did_ start dating very early in fake, fun ‘relationships’. Did this Paps kid and Frisk already get into one of those too? 

Kids these days…

Toriel seemed to stifle a giggle before shooting Sans a mock look of anger. Bending forward slightly, her paws on her hips. 

“Now Sans! You know better than to joke of that.  _ Play _ date. Frisk is too young to be thinking of such nonsense!” 

“kid flirts with anyone and everyone. bet they’re callin’ it a date all on their own.” He paused before looking at his wrist. There was nothing on it.

“lookit the time. it’s my daily nap at my own place. hoo, can’t miss that, can i?” He let out a deep chuckle, bidding bye to you and Toriel before he disappeared.

Into thin air.

Toriel seemingly caught your baffled look.

“He does that often. Do not fret, it’s simply magic dear. Now, shall we discuss the times? I had wished for you to begin teaching today...But that is all up to the time and you.” 

The two of you discussed how the teaching would work out. Well, it was more as if she talked and you nodded. She was very polite, making sure that you had agreed or disagreed before moving on. In no time, you had figured out when you’d come for teaching. 

“Ah...It’s not too late. I um… I  _ could _ teach Frisk a bit today?..I am curious to how much they know, or how I need to teach them.” 

“Yes! That would be wonderful! As of now, the piano is in their room, I hope you do not mind. We plan on moving it here in the living room, but it never happened.” She paused for a moment, looking away for a brief second before continuing. 

“Frisk does not talk too much... Sometimes not at all. It depends on who they decide can hear their words...I hope that won’t be a problem with you...If they don’t ever talk, please do not take it to heart, it is just how they prefer to be.”

Toriel seemed like a good mother to Frisk. But she also just seemed like a good mom to anyone. Although she worries quite a bit (and it’s only been short time since you’ve known her!..) she seems to know how to handle things. With elegance you might add. 

You nodded, trying to ease the tall lady’s worry with a small smile. She smiled back.

Now that everything was cleared up and you agreed to the  _ Terms and Conditions _ of teaching the child, Toriel had led you to Frisk’s room, who’d been on a bed a tad bigger than one of a twin sized, holding...a flower pot. Inside was a large yellow flower. No bigger than your hand. Toriel almost seemed shocked, Frisk only kept beaming, waving at you as you gave them a small smile. 

“Oh dear!.. I had forgotten! My, I’m so forgetful at times. It slipped my mind to intr-“ Frisk had slipped up in front of Toriel in a flash. Waving their arms in a frantic signal of ‘no’. Toriel paused at their antics only to smile and sigh in just a moment. She looked at you tiredly and gave you a pat on the shoulder. 

“Should anything happen, I will be downstairs. If you need a glass of water or another slice of pie, I’m sure Frisk would not mind in getting you some.” She paused, something at the tip of her tongue. She seemingly gave up and patted you once more with the same smile.

“Be good you two, do not bother your new piano teacher.” With that, she left.

You had no clue who the other person was. You weren’t left with much time to wonder as Frisk grabbed your hand and walked past the piano and to their bed instead. Holding the flower pot once you were each seated. 

They began poking the flower inside. 

And it  _ moved. _

“Quit it! Leave me alone or I’ll bite you!”

There came a voice, lower than you’d expect, but nowhere near Sans’. Though that didn’t matter as the flower turned to you with a grimace. Seeing you had it straightened up in no time, quite literally, as a smile etched on its face.

“Howdy! You must be the piano teacher!” The flower greeted you. Frisk looked suspicious, the most ‘negative’ emotion you’d seen from them thus far

Why does  _ this _ stun you more than a tall goat lady and a skeleton that can vanish through thin air. 

After a moment of incoherent babbling, you finally stuttered through a squeaky hello and a confirmation of it’s statement. Flower looked a bit unimpressed, but quickly reverted to a smile once again.

"We-he-hell! That’s great! Wouldn’t you like to chat for a- oh who am I kidding, I hate you, I hate Frisk, LET ME OUT OF THIS DARN POT!”

Zero to a hundred.

Real quick.

Frisk flicked the back of the little tyrant’s ‘head’ after Flowey had thrashed around for a bit. They gave the flower a disapproving look only to receive a small sigh. 

Flowey looked weak, hunched over with an empty look on their face. 

“What are  _ you _ looking at piano freak?” 

You frowned, rubbing your arm slightly at Flowey’s harsh words. Your eye caught Frisk, they looked quite apologetic. Do they have to keep up with this plant all day? 

“W-Well then...I don’t want to be a bother, I apologize for staring?.. Um, Frisk, would you like to begin? Flowey, you’re welcome to listen. 

The monster flashed you a quick glance, grumbling a small ‘sure’. Frisk looked happy, bouncing over to the piano and setting Flowey on top before taking a seat on the bench. You smiled slightly before making your way over to the kid. 

“Okay, so we’ll start with the basics.”

 

✫✫✫✫✫✫

 

The lesson was over, as you told Frisk. It hadn’t been very hard, you only explained simple things and a few tricks to remembering the keys. But none of you really played any songs. And despite what Toriel said, Frisk talked to you, and without much hesitation. Although they didn’t speak much, it was more than you expected. Although, Flowey had _no_ problem with talking, often giving snarky remarks.

You stood up from your position beside the child about to say it was time for you to go, but Flowey had spoken and interrupted. 

“Frisk wants you to play a song.” 

You looked between the two, opting to settle on Frisk before raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Maybe... maybe another time.”

You almost caved at their pouting lip, but looked away in time for it not to affect you. Sighing, you reached for your piano book but pausing halfway, pulling your hand back and smiling softly at Frisk instead.

“How about I leave the book here? If you want to practise until next time I come, you can do that.” You heard a quiet scoff from Flowey but no aggressive remark and ignored it. Frisk looked ecstatic and determined. You weren’t sure what the latter emotion was for though. 

You made your way back downstairs, Frisk behind you with Flowey in tow. The child escorted you to the door after a quick goodbye to Toriel. Once you were out the door and away from sight, you exhaled a shaky breath. 

_ ‘Well that was easy’ _

It was simple to talk to Frisk and Flowey. You really didn’t have to make conversation which relieved you. But the only problem now was that you wanted alone time, but Jamie would bulldoze you with questions about it. 

But that’s just life, huh?

It was of course, just as you predicted. As once you entered the cozy shared apartment, he had been there to greet you with an excited grin. 

And the game of 20 questions began. You paused him at...perhaps question sixteen with a tasteful question of your own.

" _Hey… have you ever made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Bet you'll like my tumblr too!
> 
>  
> 
> [https://jayisinyourway.tumblr.com/](url)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this boring? It should speed up soon, pilot chapters and all that.
> 
> Visit my Tumblr!  
> https://ajsimaginingthis.tumblr.com/


End file.
